jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends get Frozen Fever is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: It's Anna's birthday and Elsa plans for everything to be perfect for her. But when Elsa gets a cold, things get out of hand. Trivia *Snowflake will guest star in this. * Scenes Prologue *Discord: *dressed as a mailman* Mail call! Mail call! *Xion: Huh? *Discord: *takes out an envelope* A letter from Arendelle! *(Jeffrey takes it, opens it and reads it) * Jeffrey: ...! *smiles* It's a invitation for Anna's birthday! * Jaden: *smiles* Really?! * Jeffrey: Yeah! * Aqua: *smiles and reads it* And it's in two days! *Pinkie Pie: A birthday party for Anna!! *Baby Lily: *gasps happily* I'm gonna meet Anna and Ewsa?!? *Xion: *smiles* That's right, Lily. *Baby Lily: *coos happily and claps her hands* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Snowflake: I can't wait to meet them too! *DJ: *smiles* This is gonna be awesome! *Heffer: *snoring* *Tammy: Wake up!!! We've been invited to a party!!! *Rainbow Dash: Get up, Heffer! *Heffer: Wha? Wha, Wha? What's going on? *Rocko: We've been invited to that birthday party. *Alexis: *smiles* To think, Valka. This will be your first time meeting Anna and Elsa. *Valka: Oh, you mean the two girls you all been talking about? * Aqua: That's right. * Hiccup: Yes mom, wait till you see them, they're beautiful. * Jaden: *smiles* Than what're we waiting for?! *takes the keys to the Elementalmobile* Let's get going!! *Jeffrey: All right!! *Hiccup: You guys go in that Elementalmobile, we'll take our Dragons. *Astrid: Yeah. *Jesse: Fair enough. *Xion: Meet you guys there. *Hiccup: See you in Arendelle!!! *Team Berk left with Dragons* Preparing the party *Elsa: Okay, okay. Here we go. *uses her powers to but an mini ice topping of Anna on the birthday cake* *Jeffrey: Hm... *Astrid: It needs another ice topping. *Elsa: You're right. So lonely. *changes it to Anna and Elsa outfits during the coronation party* *Jeffrey: Nah. *Astrid: It needs more appealing. *Elsa: Yeah. Stiff. *changes it to the moment where Anna was frozen and Elsa cried* *Jeffrey: Uh oh! *Dr. Hutchinson: Oh that gave me a heart attack just to think about it! *Elsa: *Gasps* I can't do that! *changes it to Anna and Elsa happily skating* *Jeffrey: *smiles* That's better. *Astrid: it's Perfect! *T-Bone: Boy it's been a long time since we've been to this place. *May: I'll say. *helps set up a table* *Alexis: *ties a set of balloons to a chair* *Pinkie Pie: *takes out her Party Cannon* Good thing i never go anywhere without this! *Midna: So far, so good. *Tammy: *sets some flowers on a table* *(Baby Lily was busy drawing a picture as a birthday gift for Anna) *Sweetie Belle: Awwwwwwwwww! What a cute picture, Lily! *Baby Lily: *giggles* * *Fishlegs: Ok, we got the Tables set, the equipment, cake, drinks, cups, flowers, the works. * Meowth: And the guests will be arriving soon. * Elsa: Come on, Elsa. This is for Anna. You can do this. *Jeffrey: It'll be okay, Elsa. *Kristoff: Relax! It looks great! *Gobber: Aye! why so worrying about? *Elsa: I just want it to be perfect. *Hiccup: Don't worry, it'll be Perfect, that's why you got me, Jaden, and Jeffrey, and all of us to keep you company, * Batty: He's right, you know. * Kristoff: Speaking of perfect, check this out! *shows the banner* *Rocko: blazes!! * Xion: Cool! * Elsa: *smiles* Heh. Kristoff. Jaden. Hiccup. Are you sure I can leave you and the others in charge here? * Kristoff: Absolutely. * Jaden: You can count on us. *Jeffrey: Aqua, can you, Xion, Pikachu and Meowth help keep things under control here? * Meowth: No problem! * Filburt: oh boy. * Elsa: Because I don't want anything to happen to this courtyard. *Rainbow Dash: Oh, relax. What can happen? *Kristoff: She's right. It's all set. *Tuffnut: mmmmm.....tasty.. *Elsa: *gasps* Olaf!! What're you doing?! *(Olaf is seen biting the birthday cake!) *Olaf: ..... I'm not eating cake.... *Jeffrey: ...!! Olaf! * Tuffnut: I'm not eating either.... * AppleJack: Come on, y'all! We worked hard on that cake! *Midna: Why am i not surprised? *Elsa: *smiles* Olaf... *Olaf: But it's an ice-cream cake!! *Tuffnut: yeah! I could've save this for Ruffnut! * Ruffnut: no you didn't. * Elsa: And it's for Anna. * Olaf: And it's for Anna... *Jeffrey: That's right. *Baby Lily: *giggles* Wook at his mouth! *Razor: will somebody get the mutton heads away from the cake? *Princess Cadence: *smiles, to Olaf and Tuffnut* Just fight the urge to eat the cake for a bit longer and you can have a piece. *Olaf: Okay... *Xion: Whew. *(Olaf takes the cake in his mouth and puts it back on the birthday cake) *DJ: ...! Ugh... * Tuffnut: *to the cake* to be continued...my love....*blows a kiss to the cake* * Scamper: Awkward.... *Meowth: Oh, brother. *Elsa: *gasps* Oh it's time! *Jeffrey: All right! *Hiccup: Well, let's get started. *Olaf: It's time! *chuckles* ..... For what? *Astrid: for Anna's Birthday. *Elsa: Okay. Ah. *to Kristoff, Jaden and Hiccup* You sure you've got this? *Kristoff: I'm sure. *Jaden: Don't worry. No one will dare crash this party as long as I'm here. *Jeffrey: Thanks, guys. We're counting on you. Snowgies! *(Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Jaden, Hiccup and everyone else are napping before the party starts. Suddenly the two Snowgies walk by them.) *Jaden: ....? *yawns and wakes up* .... *Sees the Snowgies* What the-?! *Xion: Huh? *Olaf: *wakes up and sees the two Snowgies, smiles* Hello. *DJ: ...? You guys seeing what I'm seeing? *Snowflake: What are those things? *Xion: Don't know, but we better stop before they cause trouble. *Hiccup: Whoa, those are tiny snowmen. *Tammy: Where did they come from? *Xion: No idea, but we better stop them before they make a mess. *Rocko: Let's Hurry before they crashed something. Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Musicals Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat